VCM-01 Athena
VCM-01 Athena (Variant Custom Mobile model 01: Athena) is a high-end Gundam developed by Eon Research & Development Incorporated. It is piloted by the Englishman Hayes Laybourn and the A.I.U. Minerva. History Following a series of tests run in the EST-01 Variant Gundam, Hayes Laybourn was among the three applicants to score significantly higher marks than the rest. During these tests, Hayes displayed a straightforward and all-round style, putting results and efficiency over grace and aesthetic. In addition, Hayes showed a balanced offense and defense strategy, competent in all ranges but displaying a noted preference for mid-range attack tactics. As such, Athena's schematics were drawn up for all-round balance and mid-range specialty, with the intent of direct and efficient combat. Design Athena's design is somewhat of a middle-man between VCM-03 Poseidon and VCM-02 Ares, in that while having armor and capable of taking hits, Athena is still capable of full-flight and atmospheric exits, without the need of an external flight system. This gives Athena a mix of durability and mobility not seen in the other two. However, this only means that Athena has no weakness in either area, but also no specialty in them either. Designed to take after Hayes' knightly heritage, Athena has had armaments meant to take advantage of Hayes' training installed, allowing an even and effective combination of attack and defense. Many of these weapons are mid-range weapons that are also capable in both long and close range. Designed for straightforward combat that focused on efficiency rather than finesse, almost all of Athena's offensive weaponry is centered around speed and power, striking the enemy as fast and as hard as possible. Despite Hayes' direct combat approach, additional armaments have been installed in Athena that make it easier to strike down the enemy. For defense, Athena is equipped with several support mechanisms designed to function during both attack and defense, exemplifying Hayes' balanced combat style. Armaments *'Joust Cannon' :Installed over the right hand, the Joust Cannon is a large lance made out of the same materials as Poseidon's Harpoons, and is Athena's primary weapon. A long weapon whose length is almost half of Athena's height, it is primarily used in mid-range combat. The pointed tip of the lance has been removed, revealing an opening like a gun barrel. To compensate, four sharpened protrusions extend from around the barrel and curve forward. The Joust Cannon takes the Alternating Variable Weapon system designed for Poseidon to a whole new level, loaded with several additional weapons exclusive to Athena. While the sharp protrusions make for effective stabbing attacks, the Joust Cannon is installed with a spinning mechanism that effectively turns it into a giant drill, capable of skewering most Mobile Suits and tearing through defenses. Combining stabs and projectile attacks is the signature strategy of this weapon, which is used to devastating effect. The size of the weapon also allows it to be used as a defensive weapon. While installed on the Gundam's arm, should it somehow be rendered inoperable or a situation calls for a smaller weapon, the Joust Cannon can be detached, freeing Athena's right arm. *'Alternating Variable Weapon' :Installed in the Joust Cannon, the AWC takes Poseidon's revolutionary design of a multi-setting rotating weapon system to entirely new heights. Being installed in a much larger area than the forearm of the Mobile Suit, the AWC has several different settings available to it in addition to the basic weapons. The weapons in Athena's AWC are: ::1) Heavy Assault Machine Gun, to serve as light fire and tear through weaker armor ::2) High-powered Energy Cannon, used for slower, more powerful shots to blow through thicker armor and defenses. ::3) High-pressure Plasma Beam, firing the raw energy in a continuous beam meant to punch holes and cut through enemies. ::4) Anti-Armor Explosive, designed to pierce and drill through defenses, then explode for maximum damage. ::5) EM Shot, used to temporarily render weapons and part of or entire Mobile Suits inert with the use of a concentrated EMP round. ::6) Adhesive Shot, used to restrict movement and vision, and defeat Gundam without lethal force. ::7) Cryo Shot, used to immobilize and disrupt enemies with a shot of focused cryogenic energy. ::8) Acid Shot, used to weaken enemy armor and eat through enemy units and weapons with a round of concentrated acid. *'Anti-Energy Shield' :Installed on the left forearm, the Anti-Energy Shield is a large rectangular shield made out of the same armor built onto Ares. This makes the Shield virtually impenetrable to solid weapon attacks, but it's what's inside the shield that makes it the perfect energy weapon counter. Within the shield are two separate mechanisms; the first is an energy dispersal system, which disperses the concentrated energy of beam weapons and renders it harmless. The second is an energy collection system, which absorbs ambient energy- which in this case, is the energy dispersed by the dispersal system. The two systems work in tandem, giving the visual appearance that it's directly absorbing the incoming energy attack. This makes energy attacks absolutely useless against the shield. In order to make sure of that, the edges have been coated with anti-beam covering. *'Returner Cannon' :Installed in the Joust Cannon, the Returner Cannon is directly linked to the Anti-Energy Shield and its energy dispersal and absorption systems. That energy is then redistributed into the Returner Cannon, which fires the garnered energy as a concentrate beam attack with all of the original power of the garnered attacks combined. The one flaw is that while the Anti-Energy Shield has no problem with taking in multiple forms of energy, the Returner Cannon can't can't release these different energies in one blast; they must either be fired off in separate blasts or dispersed. *'Automated Rotary Defense Bits' :Stored on the back of both Athena and the Anti-Energy Shield, Athena can launch a total of 12 bits. These Bits are self-propelled and are made of two pairs of curved back rotary blades which spin in opposing directions; one clockwise, one counter-clockwise. Each bit is made of incredibly thick armor covered in anti-beam coating, making them very durable. This is a must, as these bits are designed and programmed to intercept and deflect incoming attacks. Its anti-beam coating and armor make it more than capable of taking simple energy attacks and low-caliber fire, and to deal with higher-caliber weapons and missile attacks, each bit is installed with a single rapid-fire Beam Gun. These bits are pre-programmed to simply protect Athena, but they can be programmed with additional directives by the pilot through the A.I.U., such as offense or protecting other units. *'Collapsible Dual-Blade Spear:' :Concealed in the left forearm of the Gundam, the Collapsible Spear at first glance seems to be a Beam Sabre handle, but upon activation extends to a full-length staff with both ends tipped by beam energy spear tips. Used when the Joust Cannon has been rendered inoperable or disadvantageous for further use. The staff itself is very sturdy and coated in anti-beam covering, while the beam tips can have additional energy channeled into them to create a full-length blade similar to a naginata. The Collapsible Dual-Blade Spear can even remain functioning if part or most of it has been cut off, making it very effective. *'Accelerated Vibration Broadsword:' :Kept in a sheath on the left side of the waist, this Broadsword is extremely powerful in that its vibrations are accelerated beyond average weaponry (though not to the level of Poseidon's High-Frequency Vibration Blades), allowing it to cut through most armor and typical weaponry. Athena's only close-range weapon, it is specifically designed to take advantage of Hayes' training in the use of the sword-and-shield fighting style. It is also unique in that it is the only other weapon aside from Athena's Joust Cannon that can take in the energy from the Anti-Energy Shield's dispersal and absorption systems, which can then be released in extremely powerful ranged slashes or point-blank explosive strikes. *'Modified Submachine Gun' :Holstered on the right side of Athena's waist, it serves as back-up long-range weaponry should the Joust Cannon be rendered inoperable, or too large and bulky to use effectively. Despite its compact size, this weapon is very unique in that it is essentially a Beam Magnum with minimal recoil and a rapid-fire function, turning it into a high-power handheld weapon of massacre, tearing through scores of enemies with extremely powerful shots. The power and compact form make it useful in multiple ranges, especially urban close-quarters combat. System Features *'Multi-Visual Scanner' :Used via the eyes, this function allows Athena to scan for multiple signs of enemy activity or hidden enemies. *'Secondary Optics' :Installed where the Vulcan Cannons would normally go (which are not needed due to Athena's unique defensive measures), the Secondary Optic Scanner essentially gives Athena a second pair of eyes with full Multi-Visual Scanner functions, giving Athena additional scanning capabilities, able to go through two settings at one time, allowing it to search for and detect enemy units faster. *'Enhanced Targeting System' :Enhanced over normal targeting systems, Athena's enhanced targeting system shows the purity and ratios of the materials an opposing unit(s) are made out of, weaponry equipped, system features installed in the unit(s), weak spots in unit(s) schematics, and detailed performance statistics. *'Improved Sensory Radar' :An improved radar that can detect enemies at greater distances than most other units, as well as able to detect subtle changes in the environment that would detect suspicious activity that would reveal an otherwise concealed enemy. Category:Gundam